In general, washing machines are roughly classified into a washer which washes clothes, a dryer which dries clothes, and a washer with a drying function which performs both washing and drying of clothes.
The washer is a home appliance which cleans laundry by removing contaminants attached to the laundry using a softening action of detergent, a frictional action of wash water flows resulting from a rotational action, an impact of the wash water flows applied to the laundry, etc.
The dryer is a home appliance which automatically dries wet clothes after being washed, and is classified into a dehumidifying type and an exhausting type according to a drying method. Recently, the demand for the dryer is on an increasing trend.
Nowadays, customer concerns and desires for upgradation of home appliances are increasing. For this reason, in spite of the repeated development of washing machines for the user's convenience as mentioned above, it is next to impossible to expect that the customers will be satisfied with only the existing washing machines.
Recently, in a home appliance field, a multifunctionalization to integrate composite functions in one product is being attempted, as well as a high functionalization to improve the original function of the product.
These attempts are contrary evidence that the home appliance market has been saturated, but results of efforts to provide more excellent and convenient products through continuous technical development.